


never done this before

by lights_to_the_pavement



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard Way, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frerard, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, Surprises, Top Frank Iero, Virgin Frank Iero, frank is kind of shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lights_to_the_pavement/pseuds/lights_to_the_pavement
Summary: Gerard is a horny motherfucker that wants Frank to bone him, but Frank is a super inexperienced virgin and Gerard has to walk him through how to do it





	never done this before

"I have a surprise for you."

Frank continues following Gerard down the hall.

"What kind of surprise?" he asks. He's still unclear on what Gerard's intentions are, but he's usually up for his boyfriend's surprises.

Gerard ushers him into his bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Maybe the surprise requires privacy? He looks around Gerard's bedroom, but doesn't see anything unusual - just the regular unkempt bed, his books, random stuff on the dresser. He turns around, and sees Gerard unzipping his pants.

 _"Whoa-_ hey, Gee," he stammers, "What... what're you doing, there?"

Gerard smiles at him. "Showing you the surprise."

He pushes down his pants, kicking them off. Frank's jaw nearly hits the floor when he sees it. Gerard's "surprise".

"You like them?" he asks, turning around and showing off his pretty pink panties, "I got them just for you."

Frank's mouth is suddenly very dry. "Y-Yeah, babe... they look great on you."

Gee laughs softly, walking towards him. "Wanna feel?"

He takes Frank's hands, placing them of the soft, silky fabric, letting him feel and tug on it. He doesn't really know what to say. The way the panties cup his ass is fucking hot, the thin black lace trailing all the way around. They show off his bulge really good, too... Fuck, why is he already hard from this?

Frank closes his mouth - he didn't realize he was staring agape like that. Gee bites his lip, taking one of Frank's hands and sliding it down to touch his bulge.

"Gee, I..." he begins, but suddenly can't finish. He can't help but feel insanely turned on, right now.

"You wanna take them off me?"

He swallows hard. "Fuck, yeah."

"Do it."

Frank's fingers dance apprehensively at the hem of the panties, unsure what to do. Was Gerard asking him to fuck him? Is that what's happening?

"I... I can't."

Gerard looks a little discouraged. "Please? Please, I want you. And you said you wanted me, too."

"I do!" he assures him. He'd wanted to have sex with Gerard for months now, but really, he's been avoiding it. Seriously, Frank's never _done it_ with anyone, and how does he tell his boyfriend of five months that he's a virgin? "I do, I swear. I just..."

Frank trails off, unsure how to say it without sounding pathetic.

"Just what, Frankie?"

He sighs. Now's as good a time as any. "I've never done this before. Any of this, Gee. I-I'm a virgin."

Gee pauses for a moment, looking at him in surprise. "Oh. I... I wouldn't have guessed. I mean that's alright, I'll walk you through it, if you want to."

"Of course I want to." He's nervous as all hell, but of course he wants to have sex with Gerard. He's wanted to for ages, he just never... figured out how to tell him. "I want to, so bad."

Gerard grins, walking Frank backward towards the bed. He gently pushes him down onto it, before straddling him and sitting in his lap. Frank looks up at his boyfriend in awe, his erection pressed directly against Gerard's panties.

"Fuck, you're hard," Gee whispers, bouncing a little in his lap. Frank grabs his hips, trying to keep him from doing that any more before he accidentally cums in his pants.

 _"Christ..."_ he breathes, running one hand down to tug at Gee's panties. He can see the little trail of hairs leading down to his crotch, and the fabric is barely covering his erection. He rubs his thigh with his free hand, tempted to take Gerard's cock out and jerk him off, right here.

Gerard bounces on him again, making Frank gasp at the friction.

"Gee, please, stop teasing me."

"Sorry."

He climbs off of Frank, to his relief, and heads over to the dresser to find the lube he keeps there. He'd only ever used it to slick up his vibrator, but it looks like it'll actually come in handy, now. He tosses it on the bed before taking off his panties in front of Frank, who's staring open-mouthed at the sight. He gets back on the bed with him.

"You ever done this?" he asks, and Frank shakes his head.

"I, uh... I've seen it in porn."

Gerard giggles, pouring some lube on his fingers.

"Alright... Just watch me."

Watch him...? Watch Gerard finger himself in front of him? Frank can't complain about doing that.

He sits up and gets in a better position to watch, sitting between Gerard's legs. He's never seen this much of him before. Sure, he's seen Gerard naked, but never with his legs spread in front of him, like he's fucking presenting himself for Frank.

He can see Gerard's more than half-hard, and he's already pushing the first finger inside - Frank can feel his cock twitch in his jeans. He slides it in easily, slowly pumping it in and out, releasing a moan that makes Frank's body quiver.

"Ah- _shit."_

Frank gently puts his hands on Gee's thighs, pushing them apart so he can see better. Gerard chuckles softly. "You like it?"

"Fuck yeah," he says, his voice a bit raspy, "You're so gorgeous."

Gee gives him a smile, his cheeks flushing pink. Frank rubs his thighs, encouraging him to keep doing it, keep opening himself up for him.

Gerard slowly pushes in a second finger alongside the first, stretching his entrance wider. Frank has to palm himself to relieve some of the arousal. Dammit, he doesn't want to fucking burst before he can even get inside him.

His eyes slide shut as he keeps finger-fucking himself, his cheeks red, pretty pink lips parted in a sigh. His chest rises and falls quickly as he scissors his fingers and stretches himself for Frank.

"Ah, fuck... almost," he breathes.

Frank rubs one hand up Gerard's thigh, his soft tummy, up to his chest, watching him arch up into Frank's touch. His breath shaky, he lightly plays with Gerard's nipple, making him keen and sigh underneath him.

"Babe, are you ready?" he asks, sounding more needy than he'd intended to.

Gerard giggles. "Impatient?"

"No..." he says defensively, "Just wanna get inside you before I cum in my pants."

"Mmm... alright."

He slides out his fingers, grabbing the lube again and tossing it to Frank. He catches it, realizing he's definitely gonna have to get naked, now.

He stands up and quickly starts shucking his clothes, kicking off his jeans and shoes near the dresser.

"There's no hurry," Gerard teases, "'m not going anywhere."

Frank strips down to just his underwear, before hesitating. He'd never been totally naked with someone before... but it feels okay with Gerard. Not weird or uncomfortable like he'd expected, just good. He pulls them down and away, letting his cock spring free. It's heavy and leaking, all red at the tip. He can tell by the way Gerard looks at him, he's more than ready. He just hopes he doesn't fuck this up.

Frank crawls on top of Gee, who spreads his legs again. This is such a weird feeling, having his boyfriend's thighs around his waist - definitely one he enjoys, though. He squirts some lube into his hand like he'd seen Gerard do, earlier, and rubs it on his cock. It twitches in his hand, leaking precum on his fingers.

"C'mon, babe, don't get off without me," Gerard says, pulling him closer. His thighs are trembling, his eyes dark and hungry looking... Gee really wants this.

He nervously lines himself up with Gee's entrance, swallowing hard. He gives him a nod, and he slowly starts pushing in. It's like nothing he's ever felt before. He makes an embarrassing sound of pleasure, grabbing Gerard's hips.

_"Oh, fuck."_

"All the way, babe. Y-You're not gonna hurt me," Gerard assures him.

Frank obeys and pushes himself in to the hilt, gasping at the sudden tight, wet heat surrounding his cock. Gerard moans aloud, shifting his hips.

"Fuck,  _move._ Move, baby, come on."

 _"Jesus Christ,"_ he thinks, slowly rolling his hips against Gerard, _"So this is it. This is how I'm gonna die."_

His boyfriend's so fucking beautiful, all spread out for him, his eyes squeezed shut, just enjoying the feeling of having Frank inside him. He makes his thrusts longer and deeper, trying his best to control himself as he fucks Gerard. He doesn't know what could hurt him and what could feel good.

"Harder," he gasps, "Harder, baby,  _fuck."_

Frank obeys again, taking him by the hips and quickly thrusting up into him, the sensation damn near too much for him. "Is... Is that good?"

"Shit, yeah, y-you're doing so good. So good, honey..." Gerard moans, pulling him closer and raising his hips so Frank has a better angle.

He brings their lips together in a sweaty, messy kiss, all tongue and teeth. He slides one hand up to tangle in Gerard's hair, his boyfriend's nails raking up his back as he fucks him hard, the bed creaking loudly with their movements. He loves seeing him in so much pleasure, trusting Frank to make him feel good, his whole body rocking with each thrust. Then, Gerard makes a loud noise, his thighs tightening around Frank's waist, pulling him closer and deeper.

 _"Ah!"_ he cries, "Fuck, fuck... Frankie, keep doing that!"

Frank doesn't know what he did, but it made Gerard's eyes roll back and his cock twitch. He tries to do it again, making Gee arch off the bed, moaning.

"Good, good, so good, Frankie," he murmurs. He looks like he's enjoying it so much, it makes Frank blush. "God... so f-fucking thick, babe."

Frank's never heard him talk like this before, but damn he's getting off on it. He's so close already, he's using all of his strength not to cum, but it's building up so much inside of him, like a heated coil that keeps getting tighter in his stomach. He keeps going though, rocking into him and trying to get Gerard to keep making those beautiful noises. He didn't realize what he'd been missing out on - he's so tight and hot, but slick at the same time, and it's just too much.

"G-Gee, I'm not gonna last long," he gasps, watching Gerard slide one hand down to touch himself. _Fuck, that's hot._ "Oh, God, I'm-"

"'s okay, Frankie, c'mon," he urges, pumping himself quickly, "Come on, baby, let go."

Frank thrusts another few times, before feels every muscle in his body constrict - then _release,_ all at once. He moans loud, spilling his release inside Gerard, his body shaking. It's like his whole world goes fuzzy, absorbed by pleasure as he orgasms.

He hears Gerard crying out and suddenly he's incredibly tight around him, squeezing around his dick, cumming all over his hand and belly. He arches off the bed, tossing his head back and moaning loud. Frank nearly cums again just watching him, his boyfriend's body trembling as he rides out his climax.

When he finishes, Frank's vision slowly starts evening out again. He holds onto Gee, trying to comprehend the fact that he actually just lost his virginity and _came inside Gerard_ for the first time ever.

He didn't realize he was panting, sweat dripping from his forehead. Gerard whimpers, shifting like he's uncomfortable. Frank remembers he's still inside him and gently pulls out, feeling his cum spill out of him.

"I... I love you," Frank blurts out.

Gerard can't help but laugh at the way he says it. "I love you too, you dork. C'mere."

He lies down and kisses him again. Not a wet, messy, needy kiss like before - just a simple, warm touch. Gee smiles at him sweetly.

Frank awkwardly reaches over and grabs some tissues, cleaning himself off, and Gerard decides to do the same.

"I'm tired."

"Yeah, me too," Frank says honestly, "Sleep?"

Gee nods, pulling up the blankets and covering the both of them. "Totally."

He settles in Frank's arms, his face pressed against his boyfriend's firm, tattooed chest. Frank nuzzles at his hair lovingly.

"G'night, Gee."

He smiles again. "Night, Frankie."

**Author's Note:**

> idek guys i just thought it was a kind of funny idea
> 
> pls don't eat me alive for writing this
> 
> thxx <3


End file.
